Boy In Luv
'''Boy In Luv '''was Fusion's second song releasing on August 7, 2016. Members J-Hope - Rapper + Performance + Leader Jackson - Rapper Jimin - Vocalist + Hip Hop Taehyun - Vocalist + Performance Shangri - Rapper Wonwoo - Rapper + Performance DK - Hip Hop + Mix of Singing/Rapping Jungkook - Vocalist + Performance The8 - Vocalist + Hip Hop Lyrics (english) Jungkook: I want to be your oppa I'm so hungry for your love Jungkook: I want to be your oppa I'll have you, just watch Taehyun: Why are you shaking up my heart? Why are you shaking up my heart? Why are you shaking up my heart? Shaking up, shaking up J-Hope: Dad, The8: just how exactly Jackson: Did dad ask The8: Mom out? J-Hope: Should I The8: write you a letter? Jackson: What is this? The8: I become like dust in front of you J-Hope: You make me so angry and mad for no reason I'm serious But you make me into a loser Who picks fights with you Why do I care so much about you? You're making a big boy act like a little kid But I'll turn things around From just knowing each other to becoming lovers Wonwoo: If it's with you, I think I can go to a good college ABCDEFGH Hakuna Matata Your profile picture is the same but why do I keep checking it? But don't misunderstand, I'm not an easy guy Taehyun: I'm getting nervous, I'm getting nervous Jungkook: Who are you? Taehyun: Are you that great? Why do you keep teasing me? Jackson: Just stop now, hold up hold up DK: Hold me tight before I kiss you Before my heart lets you go Wonwoo: Say what you want Jackson & Wonwoo: Say what you want Taehyun: What is it that you really want? Jimin: Before my heart lets you go Before my heart lets you go Wonwoo: Say what you want Say what you want Jimin: What is it that you really want? Taehyun: Why are you shaking up my heart? Why are you shaking up my heart? Jackson: Why are you shaking up my heart? Shaking up, shaking up Shangri: A bad bad girl on the outside, an even more bad bad girl on the side If you lose a guy like me, you'll regret it You checked my last text message but you're not pressing send The "1" dissappears, making me so anxious Maybe I'll buy a GPS navigation (Quickly quickly quickly) I keep trying to appeal to you (trying trying trying) Geunine feelings? (I got em) Endurance? (I got em) The only thing I don't have is your (beauty beauty beauty) Jackson: How should I change for you? (hold up) Playing mind games? Two timing? I don't know how to do that J-Hope: But if you're ever sick, don't call 911 but call me Tell me to cry, I'll cry, tell me to smlie, I'll smile, tell me to roll around, I'll roll around Wonwoo: I'm getting nervous, I'm getting nervous Jungkook: Who are you? Wonwoo: Are you that great? Why do you keep teasing me? Just stop now, hold up, hold up The8: Hold me tight before I kiss you Before my heart lets you go DK: Say what you want Say what you want Taehyun: What is it that you really want? Jimin: Hold me tight before I kiss you Before my heart lets you go Wonwoo: Say what you want Say what you want Jackson: What is it that you really want? DK: I want to be your oppa Why don't you know my heart for you? Jimin: Even if you ignore me Even if you act cold, I can't push you out of my mind DK: I want to be your oppa I will be your man, just watch Jimin: So that my heart can touch yours Jimin & Jungkook: I will run to you right now Jungkook: Hold me tight before I kiss you Before my heart lets you go DK: Lets you go Wonwoo: Say what you want Say what you want Taehyun: What is it that you really want? The8: Hold me tight before I kiss you Before my heart lets you go DK: Say what you want Say what you want The8: What is it that you really want? Line Distribution J-Hope: 19.99 seconds Jackson: 20.35 seconds Jimin: 20.89 seconds Taehyun: 25.51 seconds Shangri :22.19 seconds Wonwoo: 28.59 seconds DK: 20.10 seconds Jungkook: 23.21 seconds The8: 18.58 seconds -------------------------- Wonwoo: 14.3% Taehyun: 12.8% Jungkook: 11.6% Shangri: 11.1% Jimin: 10.5% Jackson: 10.2% DK: 10.1% J-Hope: 10.0% The8: 9.3%